Goruru
Goruru '''(a.k.a. '''Gorl) is a boss in the Patapon series. It is the final boss of Patapon 1, as the demon that Queen Kharma and the Zigotons gave everything to, even their soul, to stop the Patapons from finding "IT" at Earthend. It was a difficult battle, but the armies of the Almighty managed to defeat it. In the second game, Gorl returns as an optional boss that can be fought in the Patagate after obtaining its egg from Garuru (a.k.a. Garl), its stronger cousin. Both Gorl and Garl are the Demon Family, a group that can shift between two powerful forms-a bipedal Dragon or a twisted Beast. Despite its power, Patapon 2 reveals that Garl is merely a servant to the vast Great Demons of the Underworld. Goruru's look is nastier than Garuru. But still, Garuru is harder to beat than Goruru. In Patapon 3, Gorl is much stronger and is fought as an optional superboss. Dragon Form Attacks Darkness Fireball Holding its left hand in front of it, Goruru forms a ball of dark purple fire, which it tosses at the Patapons. The damage is minor, but sets your Patapons alight. The Chaka Chaka song will minimize most damage, but the PonPata song (or the DonDon song, in Patapon 2) can avoid it altogether. In Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will also help if your Patapons got hurt by the flames. Patapon Lightning Sacrifice Crouching down and pulling its left hand back, Goruru picks up a Patapon and retreats. Soon after, lightning zaps the unlucky victim, utterly obliterating it. In Patapon, the trapped Patapon is completely destroyed, but in Patapon 2, the cap is left. The DonDon or PonPata songs will avoid this attack, and a ChakaChaka song can free trapped Patapons as well (also giving your army a free hit or two as Gorl stomps in frustration). Its quite possible to reduce the damage from 9999 to a lower one if your Patapon/Hero has high damage and critical resistance but, your Patapon will still get killed. Cold Freezing Wings In Patapon 2, Goruru will occasionally use Garuru's Freezing Wind after it reaches Level 10. Goruru will move his head up and down before flapping its wings to blow away Patapons, and possibly freeze them. This attack does minor damage at best. Goruru will usually follow it up with Dark Fireball. The DonChaka song will help thaw your Patapons, but other than that, just take it in stride. A good way to keep from getting frozen is to use the Pata Pon Don Chaka song (in Patapon 2). Beast Transformation After taking heavy damage, Goruru falls back for a second, stomach twitching. Its eye slowly switches from its head stalk to its stomach, turning Goruru into Beast form. Beast Form Attacks Sleepy Dark Embers Goruru lowers its head with its stalk facing DOWN, tighten its eyes, and release small fireballs from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage, but may put Patapons to sleep. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack with some ease. Head Rush Tackle Goruru will go backwards, pull off a weird face, and then rush towards your Patapons. This attack does major-fatal damage. The PonPata song will avoid this attack if your timing is just right, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will easily avoid this attack. Strong Freeze Laser In Patapon 2 Paragate Fight, Goruru will use Garuru's laser attack usually when it is Level 10 or above. However, on rare occasions Goruru will use Garuru's laser attack even at level 1, though this is significantly less common then when it is at higher levels. Goruru lowers his head with his stalk facing UP, widens its eyes, and releases a massive laser from its jaws. The damage is high, probably fatal and FREEZES Patapons (Duh). The DonDon song is the only thing that will work! Under any circumstances, DO NOT confuse it with Dark Embers! To avoid this, Goruru looks more relaxed while doing this attack. Dragon Transformation After taking heavy damage, Goruru will fall down for a second and after a minute. Its eye will switch from its stomach back to its head stalk, and Gorl will resume attacking in Dragon Form. Trivia *Goruru is just a servant of Garuru, while Garuru is a servant of Black Hoshipon. *Goruru seems to be intelligent (at least the dragon form) due to the fact it's the master of the Zigoton Queen, even though it's appearance is ugly or horrifying. *Goruru is in Patapon 3, He is a rare boss only seen when Sukopon sees him. *Goruru and Garuru's attacks are the same but Garuru's attacks deal higher damage than of Goruru. *Garuru's eyes (during his Dog Transformation) plain green and the eyeballs are black, Goruru's eyes are yellow and it has a black circle. The black circle is circling around the eyeball. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gorl Lv. 11 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Dragon Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies